Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is one type of magnetic memory. In MRAM, a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) device that has a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) effect is included in a data memory unit. Also, a semiconductor-integrated-circuit that uses a spin MOSFET in which a ferromagnet and a MOSFET are combined is known. In the case where the spin MOSFET is included in a logic gate, a reconfigurable logic circuit can be realized in which the logic gate can be modified by changing the magnetization state of the ferromagnet. Higher integration is desirable for such a magnetic memory and semiconductor-integrated-circuit.